The Unwanted Warrior
by Maggie-Nary
Summary: After Cell's defeat by San Gohan, the people decided to keep on moving forward even with the loss of their loved ones who weren't fortunate to be revived,. Yet they had peace. However, what if someone shows up to bring a big change among things and some sort of a definitely huge trouble for the race? What if Cell returns? What will be the predicaments waiting for them?
1. Prologue (Three Eyes)

1 "Oh! This great battle has began." Yeah, the fight against Cell, a powerful and monstrous Android bio is here. Well, this is the perfect time of mine to face that bad guy and I can see him over there, waiting for someone who will get a nerve for a challenge. It's too crazy but there are some particular reason for my presence here. Of course, it ain't lurking to me that I'm obviously no match for him. Taking Cell down is not the real purpose of my attendance through this perilous battle and you will know what ever it is soon. Now, the thing is, I'm about to stand in front of him as a contender of the "Cell Game". It doesn't have to frighten me because lots of trainings and preparations had practically been done by me for this. Hearing about the "Cell game", I immediately initiated a plan in my mind. Some sets of tremendous trainings and experiments were made to improve my abilities. Though I was yielding due to the pain caused by my poignant drill, that yearning to success gave me enough motivation and determination. Anyway, I walked towards him with a serious and firm figure. Alright, it's now or never. "Oh, a kid! What the hell is a poor tadler doing here? Didn't your mother tell that going to some place like this is not safe for you", he brags. "Don't call me a kid you addle-brained monster. I'm not like that. Well, my mother doesn't care about me anymore so I no longer need to ask for her permission. How about you, didn't your mother tell that causing trouble to others by using your powers shouldn't be allowed strictly?", I retort. The crowd started to laugh with this kind of conversation between us. Hmm, I think you're completely out of your mind, aren't you?", he remarked as he gave me a big blow which caused me to tumble from my sturdy posture. Ha! If that's what you're thinking, then I'm so sorry because you're wrong. I am fully aware of what I'm doing. There is something that truly brings me here.", I replied, getting to stand up. "Oh really? Then show me that something!", he snarled. Cell continues to punch and give me some attacks upon my adamant attempts of keeping on rising up from falling down. Knowing that he's now getting so easy to me, I need to show this twit that it won't be enough even for making me try to run from him. I went back to my position in front of Cell. He looked at me and said, "You, such a foolish kid, don't you know that you're just about to die here? Why are you so determined?" Giving him back a serious look, I answered. "That's an answere which villains like you would never understand." After letting out that statement , the people began to create a great noise which interupted the two of us especially Cell. "Look! San Goku and his company has finally arrived!", said the announcer. The greatest known Saiyan is here. Hmm, guess I have to go on with my plan. "At last, you decided to show up San Goku.", Cell murmured fiercely. He left me and flew away to the new comers. Yeah, he really wants to face him. But then ... The "cell game" went on between him and Gohan. The fight had really caused numerous destructions and casualties. Though it's been so mind blowing and noone had expected what would happen, in the end, Gohan managed to kill Cell and the earth was saved but he lost his Father, San Goku. --

2\. "Gohan! Good morning! !Are you now starving? Come on, I'll prepare your breakfast, okay?", Mom greeted me. "Oh, thanks Mom! I'd like that. Good morning too!", I remarked. "Okay Dear. Just wait right here. I'll be back with your food", she said. Well, I'm glad that she is still smiling after all of those incidents especially, Dad's death. "Oni chan, good morning!", Goten came out from his room. "Good morning Goten!", I hugged him. "Oh, what's that Oni chan? Is that Daddy?", he noticed the picture that I'm looking at. "Yeah, he's Dad.", I answered. "Oh really? Is it true that he's a very strong man? It would definitely be so fun if we'll gonna see Daddy and I wanna play with him too, Oni chan. I want him to teach me how to fight!", he exclaimed eagerly. "Oh, Goten sweety! You're here now too. Do you want to eat breakfast?", Mom finally has returned from the kitchen. Oh, good morning Mom! Of course, I'm so starving too.", he replied. Then Mom went back to the kitchen to get a food for Goten. Hmm, good thing that Mom came! You know what, I really don't know if where and how could my mind possibly obtain some words to say to Goten because it's too hard to handle so much loneliness everytime that things are reminding me of my Father. It really hurts me a lot. Even though it's been three years since that happened, I can't still accept that he's now gone. Goten didn't have a chance to see him, Dad never knew that he had another child and I know that Mom can't still let go of him until now. Yeah, we all still hope for Dad to come back someday, just like he did before. Well, you can never blame us. We all love him. I wish I could do something to bring him back. A very deep sigh has been taken by me and the food is almost done. The heart of mine couldn't stop longing and missing my father and I wish that he's here right now and we are doing some great training. Mom, I'm done with my breakfast.", I said, finally swallowing the last bite of my riceball. "Okay Dear, just put your plate on the sink", Mom replied. After eating my breakfast, I decided to have some walk outside and breathe some fresh air. "Gohan Dear, where are you planning to go?", Mom asked when she noticed me on the doorway. "Um, just want to have some walk outside Mom.", I replied. "Oni Chan, can I come?", Goten jumped excitedly. "Oh no Sweety just let your brother to walk by himself, okay? Maybe I'll just let you come later.", Mom disagreed. "Mom is right Goten. Don't worry, I'll just bring something for you as I return,. Is that alright?", I shook his cute little hands. "Yes Oni Chan, that would be fine for me. How about, a food?", he cried excitedly. "Okay then, I'll bring something delicious for my cute little brother.", I smiled. "Yeahey! Thank you so much Oni chan!", he hugged me tightly. "Alright Dear, take care of yourself, okay? Please don't ever try to have another batle with those perilous monsters.", she said. "Yes Mom, I promise that I will really just have some walk. I'll be back soon.", I responded. Then I went out of our house and began to roam around the place. As I keep on getting further, it's quite good to see different people who are living their lives normally as the usual. Well, it's pretty nice to know that this place is completely in peace right now after that disastrous battle with Cell. Actually, I can't even believe myself, was the one who did kill him but Dad really had that hope in me. Also, that was not the only thing happened in here. There were a lot of disasters and unbelievable matters occurred right in this place after the Cell game that truly caused many changes in our lives While I'm thinking of this, I suddenly noticed someone who's going somewhere in a rush. Just had my gutts says that he is about to do something, it was enough to push me to follow that person. He really run so fast so I needed to increase my speed to be able to get closer to him. "Hey, who the hell are you? What are you planning to do over there?", I screamed. "It's none of your business so stop following me.", he responded. I saw him stopped at the park where is now actually quiet because there's noone there other than us, and also noticed that he's getting something from his belongings. "What are you doing here?", I asked once again. Still, I got no answer from him. Until later, what I've found out had truly surprised me a lot. "Haugh! I got all the seven Dragon Balls!", he exclaimed to my face. -- 3. "Hey Aive, what are you doing?", I intruded him in his laboratory. "Ah, nothing important. Can you just please leave me alone Aivren. Your presence is not needed here right now. I have to concentrate on this. Please Aivren, even just for this day. Can you?", he replied languidly. He looks so pressured like he's gonna explode sooner or later, I don't know. We never care about each other anyways. Although he and I are brothers, trying to reach out with him is just not actually even a thing for myself to care of a lot, same thing he does with me. I can't remember anytime that we've been near each other without just little debates or arguments. The two of us just use keep our distance to one another at all. "Aivren, can I have you for awhile?', called Mama from the kitchen. "Ah, alright Mama, I'll be right there.", I responded, walking towards where she is. Reaching in the kitchen, I saw Mama, sitting on a wooden saddle. She's reading her Recipe book. Hmm, maybe she's looking for something to cook for us today. "Oh Aivren, you're here. I have something to ask of you.", she said, finally noticing me. "Oh, what is it Mama?", I said sweetly. "Can you buy this for me? I will just use it for my dish for today.", she stated while pointing at one section of the book. As I can see, it is a kind of a vegetable and she wants me to look for it in the market. "Oh, like, right now?", I blink my eyes. "Yes, or else you won't eat anything for your dinner.", Mama bluffs. "Oh no Mama. I will buy it right away.", I smiled. "Alright, here's the money. I'll be waiting for it Dear!", she kissed me on my forehead. I took the money then Left her and went first at the living room to find Aivrous, holding a paper on his hands. Noticing also that he is about to go somewhere so I interupted him. "Hey Aive, where are you going?" "I'll just need to do something.", he remarked before disappearing. Even though I'm shocked, I just proceeded to my thing and didn't mind him anymore, walking out of our house to go right where the market place is. "Do you think they would be able to defeat him?" "I'm not so sure but I believe in them." "Well, they must win, or else we will get in to a danger as well." "Oh, that Cell, he's completely a threat to all of us." And I also heard that he could destroy not only our place but also the whole planet." Oh yeah, the people keep on talking about it. They are talking about Cell and his game. I'm not actually sure how does this guy look like and what he can do, but as I hear from the rumors, he is an Android who can make himself to destruct alone and it'll precisely wipe out the earth together Anyway, I went to the market and bought the ingredient which Mama told me. As it already got completed, I teleported to our house so for me to arrive earlier. "Aivren! Aivren!", Mama suddenly squealed so loud. I ran to her and wondered why. "Mama, what's the matter?" "Where did your brother go?", she asked looking on a paper on her hands. I took it from her then read it myself. It was a letter from Aivrous, saying that he might not go home anymore. "Um, I don't have any idea where he might go Mama.", I shook my head. Oh, that crazy, he's completely out of his sanity. Seriously, what the hell is that twit thinking right now? Doesn't he care about us? ABout Mama and Papa just for him to leave without saying anything?

... Three years later; we didn't get Aivrous back yet still remained clueless of where he did go instead. "Mama, I'll just have some walk outside.", I called out to my Mother. "Oh, alright, Dear. Just be back before dinner, okay? Be careful.", she responded. "Yes Mama, I'll be back before you know it.", I remarked then left. Later on, it happens that walking around the street kind a feel so bored. Since it is still early, I try to think of somewhere else. After a few while, my mind had decided to go to the forest and teleported myself there in an instant. As these feet of mine landed on the grass, so much eagerness to see the whole place rises inside me just like a child who's being excited to play around the park. I started to roam around while humming some chants happily. You know what, I never thought that going to this place will eventually cause me a bigger shock in my life. Passing through different trees and animals, I also see some beautiful birds, a falls, a stream, caves, and a lot of things in a jungle. Getting farther, I heard someone talking unintelligibly. Oh, so there is someone who dwells here or maybe he just wanted to see the forest like me. To my wonder, I followed the direction of the voice until finally, the place where it comes from is already in front of me. No, this is not true. How? Why? What is he doing here? What happened? No! I hope this is just a dream. Please let me wake up. I don't believe this. Aivrous!!!!


	2. The Wish

Hi there! My name is Aivrous Renzvurg . I came here to find someone but it seems like a rumor that he is already dead is spreading out of the whole place. At first, it's been hard for me to believe from what the people use to tell regarding this particular matter because I know that he is the most powerful being here and noone could ever defeat him. Then, after several months of searching, I finally had a vision through the water during my bathing at the lake. Me myself was so shocked upon seeing what happened from detail to detail, from the beginning until the end. With that, I proved that what ever I've heard from the people around here was definitely true and it is not just a rumor. Therefore, there's no other alternative but trying to find a way to bring him back.. I really want to find him so my head finally came up with an idea. Guess it's time to get decided to find and complete all the seven Dragon balls to wish him back. I went back to my home then started to create a device that would make my search for the Dragon balls easier. Actually, this is a complete risk for me. Do you know why? Well, just not liking this idea because I really don't want to go home. Well, you can never blame me for abhorring this place for it keeps me for being miserable. That's why I left and went to fine that someone. Hey Aive! Why did you come back? I thought you will never try to bring yourself here anymore, will you?", Aivren suddenly came out and locked my way. "Sorry Aivren! But I don't plan to waste my time just to have an argue with you.", I shrug. "Oh well, here you are, acting like a coward once again.", he mocked. "Can you please stop you twit? Don't ever try to provoke me. I won't even have a bit of mercy on you.", I clench my fists to threaten him. When he went away from me, I took my way to the laboratory where I used to spend my leisure time. I have to do my experiment immediately so I could finally leave this place again. I told you, I don't feel like being here. That Aiveren, he's my twin brother. He always uses to mock me because most of my family's attentions were being paid to him and I was just being left out all by myself, therefore I used to stay inside my room or here in my laboratory. Later, upon my experiment, I heard someone who's entering. Oh no, as I expected, he will never let go of me. He really likes to ruin my day. Oh well, what ever! I can never avoid him as long as I'm here in this such a hellish place. Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What the!!!!! How dare he! errrrrrrrrrr! "Hey coward! Come on, fight me.", he cried. I try to get up while caressing my head which was hit by those flyingg bowling pins. He used the telekinesis to make it possible. Yeah, that's our ability. We are actually a family with psychic powers and about us, Aivren and I had all the three psychic abilities, Telekinesis, teleportation and telepathy. "You gotta stop now Aivren!", I squealed. "Hahaha, did I ever listen to you? If you are truly feeling so furious, come on and pour it all on.", he confidently points his fists over my face. "Aivren, I don't want to do this nonsense", I retort. Then he hit me once again with his firmly formed fists and I really got so annoyed. I clenched my jaw while I'm trying to ease the pain that his punch had caused me. Later, I lost my control with my temper and I made all the chairs and tables fly towards his direction. I really don't care if I am now hurting him and all I know is I'm so tired of being patient with this crazy dumbie. He also attacks me with some flying stuffs but I just use to block them all for I can see what's he's planning to do from time to time. Because of all the mess that we're causing, I decided to fly away from the laboratory then I went to the garden outside. "Hey coward! Don't wanna fight anymore? I thought you are pretty furious.", he cries. Well, I just brought him here outside so we won't cause another distruction in our house. I don't even plan to get in trouble with Mom and Dad if ever they knew, you know? Aivren took another charge against me and by this time, with those rocks. I use my teleportation to evade from his every attempt while I'm also giving some attacks towards him. To be honest, my dither gets stronger inside, knowing that we just have the same abilities and what if Dad had already taught him some better techniques. You know, like what I said, he's the only one who really gets my parents attention and they are just letting me to have my own trainings. Also, a memory suddenly flashed in to my mind that when we were just kids, we both fell on the cliff at the mountain and they just helped him to get up but they didn't care about me. I just used my abilities to get out from the cliff then I went home by myself because of too much sadness that I felt that time. Yeah, too bad for me right? But then I guess, if he learns from my father, I learn by myself. I can say that I got a lot of trainings and experiments on how can I improve my skills with these psychic powers. "Hey stupid coward, is that all you can do? You will just keep on avoiding my attacks? What a job from a coward!", he exclaimed. Hmm, yeah he's right. Honestly, I'm getting so bored with this. I want to end this very nonsense. "You know what? I guess you're right Aivren. This fight is so stupid. Don't worry, I'm gonna end it up now.", I smirked. I raised my hand up to my face then snapped my fingers. He looked at me with confusion while I just give him a straight sharp glance. Until he just saw some needles crossing towards him. "You rogue, you're really planning to use it to me!", he growls. "Why? Are you frightened now? I thought you just called me coward for several times awhile ago.", I retort. "You got to be kidding me!', he winks. He took another attempt and made the woods straight to me but I saw it. I dodged all of them then I threw some slabs in front of him. I went behind him and he turned to my direction. He saw my face which is now on its serious state. Then I mouthed "Aivren, did I ever be kidding you?" I let go of those needles and it all pinned through his body. I really heard how he growls due to the pain but I no longer do care about him. Maybe it sounds so brutal to you, right? Like what I said, I don't care. He's been making my life miserable and I cannot hold back my gradge for another time. Besides, I think it is all too late for that. He already fell down on the ground. "See, I told you, don't ever provoke me because I will precisely not be able to hold on", I murmured. I left his body and went back to the laboratory. What just happened also made me decide to finish the device as fast as I can so noone could find and confront me. Until finally, it's done.

and that's what happened when I went back to my house until I got here where I am right now. Hmm, I can't believe it! But, it is not important anymore. I have to do this. I've obtained all the dragon balls now and all I have to do is to call "Shenron", to grant my wish. "Hey! What are you planning with all of that?", the lad asked. Hmm, I don't know, but this guy has been following me for awhile. I don't even know who he is. But there is one thing that is clear to me. He knows about these dragon balls that I have. "I said, it is none of your business", I remarked. "Don't tell me that you're intending to summon him.", the guy seems to be so bothered. "Gohan! Gohan! Hurry!", someone sounds so rush is getting near from where we are. "Krillin? What's the matter?", the guy paid his attention to the new comer. "You have to hurry Gohan, This is urgent. Come on!", he gasps. He pulled the lad who is known as, Gohan so he had nothing to do but to follow. "Wait! Krillin! What really is going on?", he exclaimed. I smiled as I watch them disappear from where I am. Now, noone will interupt my plan. At last, I can now call the Great dragon. "Oh Great Shenron! Reveal yourself now and grant my wishes!", I declare through the sky. It turns dark while I'm just gazing, waiting for what will gonna happen next. After a few seconds, a great creature had finally appeared on the view. I was so amazed as I stare on it. Until It finally speaks. "What is your wish? You only have one!" Hmm, guess what, this creature doesn't know how to greet who ever summoned him. Anyways, the precious opportunity shouldn't be missed. It's time to fulfill what is my real purpose here. I must now say my wish then. "Shenlong, please grant my wish. I want you to bring Cell back to life as a good and real person." After I speak, I wait for his response. Now my wish is selected, I cannot take it back. "A simple matter", he remarked. Later, I saw what I want right in front of me. Yeah, this is all I want. He is the one I am looking for since I decided to leave. I want to find Cell. Though I know that he seemed to be a threat for everyone, I believe that I could manage him by myself. Seeing the unaware man beside me, I looked at Shenlong for the last time and he seems like his duty has already done. "Your wish is granted... Farewell.", then he disappeared. Thank you so much Shenlong! Now, I have to work out a new problem. How should I explain everything to Cell? Will he believe for what ever he is going to hear? "Hey, who are you Kid?"


	3. Cell Is Bak

"Wait! Who are you kid?, Cell asked. "I'm Aivrous", I briefly answered. "And what am I doing here?", he wonders. "I wished you back.", I replied. "Oh really? Then where is that freak dragon ha?", he seems so annoyed now. "Can't you see? He left, after he granted my wish. So don't waste your strength for nothing you dumbie.", I scolded. "Don't act like you're superior. I don't care who you are. Don't make yourself believe that you would be able to make me obey you.", he fiercely remarked. "Yeah fine. Just make sure that you will never be in need of my help.", I stated firmly. "Ha! As if I would.", he screamed. Then he left me. What an ungrateful being! After everything that I've done. After almost ending my Brother's life, After completing the dragon balls, after wishing him bak, that's all I can get? How dare he! Such a stubborn twit!! As he disappeared, I decided to go and fine something to eat for feeling so starving already. Huh! Come to think of it. I haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday because my eagerness to summon the dragon was too strong but this is all I just got from that dolt. I walk down the street to look for anything to buy. Oh no! Wait! What if I'll just get some pieces of bread then go have a big bowl of ramen and a cup of a freshly made fruit juice. That's right! Oh great! I can't wait. Due to my excitement, these legs and feet of mine abruptly pushed me straight to the bakeshop that I saw nearby. After buying some bread, lets go to the ramen stand, maybe just few blocks away from the bakeshop. "What do you want boy?", asked the vendor. "Oh, a big bowl of ramen please!", I replied. "Okay, please just wait for a moment.", the vendor smiled. "Alright. Thanks a lot!", I remarked. Getting on the only seat at the young woman's side. i patiently wait for my order while also reading some books which was brought bye me when I left our house. I can see some of my fellow customers who are scrutinyzing me. Yeah actually, my appearance is utterly suspitious right now because of these sunglasses and a cap. Hmm, they wouldn't understand me anyway. I have to do this to hide my identity because of the lad who saw me before summoning Shenlong. There's a big possibility that he would mind to find me when ever he has a chance and I have to be more circumspective with every action of mine to conduct. Oh well, gotta need to hide somewhere after this. "Here's your order, a big bowl of special Ramen and a fresh orange juice.", the vendor arrived with my order. "Thank you so much! Wow! Truly can't wait to take a sip on it. I'm so starving.", I stated, smelling the good aroma coming from the food in front of me. "Thank you so much Sir! Enjoy!", the vendor remarked. After putting my book inside my bag, I picked up my chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" (Thank you for the meal) I started to eat voraciously and my bowl got emptied in a quite short time. Oh my goodness! I feel so invigorated now. Hahahaha, _brrrrrrrfffffhhhhhh_ I'm so full! "Hey! Run! He's here! Come on! We have to save ourselves!", someone is screaming from afar. Wait! What's going on? Is there an intruder? Who is it then? I left the Ramen stand, then ran where the commotion is. Oh no! This can't be! But why? "Please don't cause any harm on us. I'm begging you. Please!", the guy pleaded. "Wahahaha, sorry filthy humans! You're all throttling my way. I need to find that brat.", a voice sounds so furious. Oh yeah, this crazy jirk, what is he thinking? Why did he initiate this turmoil? Ahhhrrr, such an addle-brained man! Oh wait! I almost forgot, he is not actually a human. Hahahaha, but I have to stop him. "Come on poor ranning wimps, just calm yourselves down and let me pass if you still want your lives to be remained.", he bluffs. I went closer where he is then I called him out. "Hey you stubborn twit, what do you think you're doing? Are you really Cell? Did I believe with the wrong person? I thought you are the mightiest warrior here but it seems like everything is merely a very big untruthful gossips from the people in this place.", I retort. Hmm, I noticed his look of antipathy and I felt so annoyed with that attitude. Oh, by the way, this is just one of my reasons, I want to change him. As you all know, Cell's a precarious creature existed maybe three months ago and eventually had devastated many things and even lives just like San Goku, the well known saiyan here. When I knew that Cell died that day, An idea has been formulated in my mind. What if he will be changed in to a different being of what he was? What if I could make him a good being after bringing him back to life? You know, I just think that if he has that great power and he would use it in the opposite way of what he had then, maybe he could save and protect as well like San Goku. But now, he's doing another destructive demeanor towards people. what shall I do? "Hey dumbie oaf, haven't I told you, you must not make yourself believ that you're superior and you have the authority towards me? I'm telling you, liveing with such a filthy mindless dreaming is just a waiste of time and it wouldn't even help you to get more vigorous. Don't make yourself believe that you are a hero because you are precisely not. I don't even need you on my way to find that brat saiyan.", he stated. Then he release a "Ki Blast", towards me. "What the!!!", I yelled. The people began to run and left me alone with Cell. They all went inside their houses while we are remaining at the same spot where I encountered him. Now what kid? Doo you want to save your life too? Then, run!", he squealed. He gave another attack to me and it really hit me. "But that is, if you can escape from me.", he chuckled. "How dare you!", I shouted. I lifted up the earth that surrounds him. I feel so furious because of the pain of my injury. I wasn't able to avoid myself from using my power anymore. "What is that? Are you getting mad? Well, is that the best you can do to frighten me? You're so pathetic!", he stated while snapping his fingers. I don't mind his words at all. nor even care of what he could do. All I know now is there must be something to do with this man. I have to get near him. I threw a bunch of fruits towards him then leaped on his back. "Ouch! What do you think you're doing, you such a foolish brat?", he cried. "Hahaha, well, is that enough to frighten you now?", I smirk. I teleported him into the forest then immediately built walls around us. He completely looked so vexated towards my actions but I just ignored it then managed to lock him with my grip. "Leave me alone kid! I don't need you. You're just suppressing me.", he said irritatedly. "Hmm, let me think of it." ... "Okay I got it. No!", I grin. "You got to be pulling my leg.", he growled. "Sorry, but I'm not. It just my mind says to me that having some serious discussion with you. is quite needed. I can see that you're trying to evade the truth in front of you and I think I must clarify everything to wake you up in the new reality of yours. I don't really know if you're just trying to escape or you just don't really know yet.", I explained. "What are you talking about? Can you please don't make things so complicated? It doesn't make any sense now. I still have to do something, can't you see? I don't want to waste my time being locked here while listening to you.", he complains. "Alright, alright, I will stop beating around the bush. I will direct to the real thing then. Cell, are you aware that you are now already in human form and not what you were before?", I said seriously. I look straight on his face and it seems like he's now processing things in his mind. I sat on a rock, facing him upon his state. Seeing this kind of reaction, I continued. "Cell, you had been wished back by me as a person instead a monster. I know that it's still too hard to accept everything especially you lost some of your abilities and characteristics that you had. That's why I want to talk to you about this. You kno, just wonder if how do you really feel right now, what really comes in your mind, or can you even comprehend what has gone to yourself now." As I stare at him, still blank. Any expression cannot possibly be seen through his face. Then I slapped him. "Hey, why did you do that?", he suddenly snarled. "Because you became speechless. Am I just talking with a rock here?", I remarked. But after I said that, he abruptly give a big blow right on my face which caused me to fell from my position. "Ou! What's wrong with you man? Seriously, I'm starting to lose my patients. Can't you really stop looking for a fight? Why don't you just try to calm down first and talk to me. Answer my questions and explain your thoughts.", I demand. "Fine! Now, can you guess why did I attack you?", he conciliates at last. "Oh yeah? Tell me.", I replied. "Because you did all of these to me. You turned me into a human, you removed my real characteristics, I'm no longer the Cell before, I became weaker and I don't want to destroy lives anymore.", he confessed. Shooting a smile at him as I stood up. I went back on the rock while tying my shoelaces. Looking up again after so I could see what is his reactionas of this moment, he's merely looking down on the floor. "But why did you attack the street then? Why did you frighten them away?", I wonder. "Because", ... "Because what?", I said. "Because I have my reason.", he lowered his voice. "And that is...", I continue. "Hey, you don't have to know about it. It's none of your business anyway.", he mouthed. "But I wanna help you. Why don't you tell me so I could see what to do. Besides, I want to do anything for you to forgive me from what I did. I know I caused you a lot of mess so please let me help you" I beg. "Alright, I'll tell you now. I did all of that because I'm looking for Gohan.", he said. "Gohan? Who is that?", I asked. "The son of San Goku.", he answered. "Oh, then why are you looking for him?", I put my hands up. "He was the one who defeated me.", he stated. "And you want to take your vengeance?", I rolled my eyes. "No, it is not like that.", he scolded. "Then what? You were saying that you have to find that brat and you caused a certain commotion upon searching for him.", I scratch my forehead. "I want to say sorry for the loss of his Father.", he remarked languidly My whole body started trembling because of what I heard. I can't believe this! Am I not really dreaming? Did Shenlong really granted my whole wish? Cell is back but he is now the different one.


	4. A New Way of Living

A New Way of Living

"Hey, do you want some fruits?", I threw some apples on the man in front of me who is now seeming to be so quiet. Cell caught it with his bare hands and he sat down on the grass. Upon watching over him as he eats the apple, I can't still believe this is happening. Cell is changed. But, he wants to do something that would precisely be too difficult for us. This dumbie wants to appologize to San Gohan, the son of the greatest known Saiyan "Um, hey Bro! Do you really want to do that?", I asked. "Do what?", he wonders. Then we both took another bites with our food. "Appologizing with Gohan", I answered. He swallowed the food first before continuing to speak. "That's what I'm planning to do. I know that he felt sad when he lost his Father.", he explained. "But, are you aware that it'll be too hard for us? They knew you differently before. Do you think they will believe right away when ever you attempt to say your appologies?", I said, chewing my apple in my mouth. Hmm, I don't know.", he sighed. "Man, we have to work hard for that. Proving them that you changed would be our quite complicated challenge. For now, is it alright for you if we will obscure at this place temporarily?", I remarked. He just nodded his head instead of answering me. I patted his shoulders then said cheerfully, "Don't worry Man, I promise, we'll find the way to make it possible. I'll help you to please them." I let him to have some moment of silence for awhile and me myself is also having some moment of cogitation towards these matters that we're passing through. My brain really needs to formulate any plans on how would we survive while we're hiding from those Saiyan people. I also believe that we might encounter more predicaments and even enemies as we go on with this path together. Taking a deep sigh, I leaned myself down on a tree behind me. My head turned up in the sky where lots of twinkling stars, forming some figures that we call as constellations use to give life through the somber night. Oh please, let me have some way to solve all of this. I need to know what shall I do. After a few minutes, a vibration on earth was felt by me, a crazy living psychic due to some footsteps which are getting towards my direction. I turned around to see who might be is it. "Hey kid, what's up? You've been so quiet over there for too long.", he waves his hands to me. 'Why? Is there anything I can do?", I asked. "Hmm, this place just made me so bored with my position thus I'm looking for what am I suppose to do to entertain myself. Any idea?", he explained. I looked at him with a grin on my face. He really acts so childish. I can't believe it! Cell was known as a big threat to anyone then but now, here he is, feeling so bored in the wilderness. I chuckled then said, Do you want to have some fun? Come on, lets do the tree climbing race."," "What? You mean, we will climb that tree?", he pointed the old tree behind me. I smiled then raised my hands up excitedly. Picking a fallen dry branch of a tree, I began to speak again. Yes, and it is not just as simple as that. Since we both have our powers, the two of us might use them." "Alright, then I won.", he shouted after flying up on the tree. "Hey, I'm not done yet. Why you're so rude?", I cried. "Na, I don't care. Come over here if you want too.". he bragged. "How dare you fooling me you dumb crazy!", I got so ticked off. Teleporting myself on the tree where I found him eatting some fruits again. My hands took it from his then I teleported to the other tree while laughing. "Hahahaha, hahaha, hahahahahaha, you fool!" Seeing that Cell is about to fly towards my way, I lifted up the slab underneath my tree then tossed it to him and a simple wound marked on his face. He just healed it thus thinking of hurting this crazy childish man due to those kinds of actions of mine really doesn't bother me at all. Unlike myself, Cell could just easily regenerate and heal himself from any injury that he might get so I have to be faster than him to avoid any damage or else, dying would merely be my tragic fate because of having fun with this menace creature. I moved to another tree but a pack of rocks coming so fast surprised me in all of a sudden. One of those had hit my forehead and the others are moving faster and faster as I also try to escape from each of them. Later, I landed myself on the ground and the pack of rocks fell on me directly. "Hey kid! Where are you? Don't tell me that you just got crush by those simple rocks. Hey! Hey! Kid! Answer me!", I can hear his voice breaks as he speaks. Hahaha, I think he's so bothered now. Hahaha, such a fool childish man. I can't stop laughing while hiding under the wooden saddle, surrounded by some dry leaves. You know what, I can actually hear what's on his mind right now. Is he dead already?", "Did I kill him?", "What've I done?", "Im so sorry! I didn't mean it." Hahaha, hahahaha, hahahaha, I really can't stop laughing. Then, his voice was heard once again. "You dumbie, why did you get killed easily? You're so wimp!" From this moment, I came out from hiding while bursting out my laughter. The look of too much fear and tension through his image can be seen clearly and I think he is about to lose his mind. "Wahahahahaha, Hahahaha, Buwahahahahaha Ahahahahaha, I got you! Who's wimp now ha?", I whoop, still laughing. "Errrrrrr, you idiot!", Cell growled then he knocked me straight on my face. "Ouch, you've done that many times, you know that? You're messing up my beautiful face.", I bawled. "I don't care. You deserve that.", he exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Oh wait! Come on, don't you really know how to calm down? I'm just kidding. Please forgive me if I made you cry.", I mock. "What did you say?", he stood up again and raised his fists. I put the bag up to shield my face and then went to his side. Sitting on the saddle to tie up these shoelace of mine, I pointed the seat beside me and smiled when he turned to my way. "Come on, sit down. Lets take a break first. I'm not as vigorous as you, you know?", I remarked. "Yeah fine. You're really a wimp.", he brags, while taking his seat. "Yeah, what ever.", I replied. And we became quiet once again. Later, I suddenly smell something which really caused me to initiate a noise between us. "Man, I smell something bad.", I stated nicely. I sniff for several times and then turned to his shoulder. "Man, I think you need to take a bath now.", I grin. He turned his attention to me then sniffed to my shoulder as well. "You too, kid. You have to take a bath.", he said. I looked on my clothes, it really got lots of dirt on it. This day really made me look so frowsy. Oh gross! Lets go and have some bath Man.", I pulled him out from his seat. I brought Cell to a stream nearby then asked him to strip all of his clothing and plunge himself through the clear water. I also did the same thing and then put all of our clothes on the big stone after the small cave. When we both got dipped into the water, I saw his muscular body. What the hell is this! Oh yeese! my feeling so envy to him truly kills me. Why did he get such an airy-fairy figure and I didn't? Errrrrrrrm! Gues I should've asked Shenlong for it. Errrrrrr, this is so unfair! Why? "Hey kid, you're so pathetic.", he smirked, patting my shoulders. "Yeah I know. Don't remind me anymore.", I replied, irritatedly. I heard the magniloquent man burst out laughing and he didn't stop so I splashed the water on him. He got sniff a lot of water but Cell took a vengeance on me then we didn't stop fighting with the splashing water until the both of us got tired and finished bathing. We got up from the stream and took our clothes. Oh wait, I remember that he doesn't have other clothes. "Here Cell, take this. I will allow you to use my clothes for tonight. Maybe just let me buy you some tomorrow.", I said, gently handing my garments to him. "Thank you Kid!", he chuckled. When the dressing up session has finished, Me and Cell started walking back to the saddle under the tree where we left. Until now, he continues on teasing me about my unblessed chubby physique, just because he got a lot of those firmly formed muscles. You're so lucky to be resurrect as a chic and manly looking guy. I faced him and said, "If I will have those muscles someday, your face will gonna be absolutely bruised due to my punches for the whole day." "Fine, as long as you want Kid.", he bragged. We finally arrived at the saddle. I paved a big blanket under the tree after fixing all of my belongings. "Come on Cell, lets take some rest.", I said. He placed himself on the other side of my blanket and we both laid down ourselves. "Hey Kid, I want to eat something different tomorrow.", he mumbled. "Something like what?", I responded. "A Ramen maybe", he winked. The"But there's no Ramen in the forest like this Man.", I smiled. "Can't we really go out at the city?", he asked. "It's too hard for us to be found out by anyone especially for you. What if Gohan and the other Saiyan will see you?", I murmured. "Then I will do my plan.", he smiled. "No Man, are you really crazy? Have you forgotten what I told you?", I remarked worriedly. He just took a deep sigh. I messed up his hair and said, "Alright, I'll make a Ramen for tomorrow." "Really?", he smirked. "Yes, after I bought your clothes. Maybe we will just borrow some utensils and appliance tomorrow at my job." If you are asking, when I left my house, I applied for a job at a small shop in the city. After my daily work, this forest serves as my shelter. "Thanks for accompanying me Kid!", he remarked. "You're welcome Man. And please don't call me kid. My name is Aivrous.", I replied. "Alright then. Oh, starting today, call me Seru. Goodnight Aivrous!", he yawned. " Okay,Goodnight Seru!", I yawned as well. Tomorrow, we'll gonna be facing our fates together. We will both begin to live in a different way, he as human and me as his buddy. How do you think would we be able to make all of it?


	5. Serious Business

"Gohan, what is the reason why you came here?", Krillin asked when I stood up outside there house "Oh, just wanna ask you to accompany me.", I answered. "What? Where?", he wonders.. "To Bulma and Vegeta's house", I responded "Oh, but why?", he asked once again. I shook my head before answering. "Hey, do you remember when you found me at the park with the suspitious lad?", He touches his head upon thinking about what I refered to. "Oh, when I abruptly pulled you out because of an emergency? Hahaha,", he chuckles. "Yes, and you just really wanted me to buy something that 18 was craving for.", I clarified. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty sorry about that Gohan! It's merely because of myself who was so disconcerted during those times, you know? Thought that she might do something subversive if I wasn't abled to take what she wanted.", he remarked sincerely. "Nah, don't worry Krillin, it's just fine. I know that it's really hard to take care of a pregnant woman. I've seen it when my Mom was pregnant with Goten. They are quite getting so sensitive at that period of their lives. It is so hard to be a woman, isn't it?",I exclaimed. "Of course it is. And you guys just do nothing but to complain everytime that we get so irritated or feel like we want something. You really don't have any idea how hard to conceive a child because you are not in our position.", we heard Android 18 spoke from the kitchen. Me and Krillin turned silent when she came out. I really feel my hands shaking as she gets closer from where we are. "Hey Krillin, what shall we do?", I whispered to his ears. "I don't know. Maybe lets just be normal to her.", he responded. I nodded my head to agree. And now, she's already standing with us. Krillin and I look at each other, asking if who must speak first. Since I have my intention to visit here, I chose to speak and greet her first. "Um, H... Hi 18! I'm here to fetch Krillin. I want him to come with me. Don't worry, it will not take so long. We'll be right back shortly.", "Oh, alright, I allow him to come but just make sure that you are not about to face Frieza or Cell on your way.", she rolled her eyes. "Ah, of course we aren't. We won't face any monsters like those. And hey, you don't have to worry about it anymore, right Gohan?", Krillin assured then turned to my direction. "Yeah fine. Just go ahead, okay?", she sighed. He then let me get out. He gave me a gesture that he will just do 18 and he will follow after. I did what he said and I waited for him outside. Later, I finally spotted Krillin, coming on my way with a wide grin on his face. "Oh Krillin, what's with that grin?", I wonder. "Um, nothing. I just get so excited.", he chuckles. "Ha? But why? We will just go to Vegeta and Bulma's house. What makes you so excited with that?", I scowled. "Come on, don't think about it. Lets go to Bulma and Vegeta. I also want to see if how is their son doing.", he shrugged. "Oh, alright. Lets go then.", I smiled. Then we walked together. I didn't mind his deranging demeanor anymore. I just want to get into Bulma's house immediately. I have to know how the Dragon balls are at this moment. I hope there's nothing wrong occurring as of now. I really have to find out what's with that lad and why and how he had the Dragon balls. While I'm thinking of all this, we're passing through a small shop in the city. When I turned my attention on it, I am surprised when I saw him. Yes, I'm 100% sure that its him and I knew that he's having a job here. So, if he has a job, he should also leave somewhere in this place near to us. I really have to find him. "Krillin, look, over there.", I pointed the small shop. "Hmm, and then, what's with that shop?", he shook his head. "Look! It's the lad!", I murmured to his ears. "I guess you're right but why? What is he doing here?", Krillin queried. "A job maybe", I stated skeptically. As we both wonder about this lad, I noticed that he is also staring on us. "Hey lad! Tell us who you are. What brings you here?", I heard Krillin suddenly shouted. "Hey, what are you doing?", I nudged him. The lad walked towards the two of us with a look of wonder on his image. He looked at me first then to Krillin as he examines our appearances. Your name is San Gohan, am I right?", he suddenly mouthed. I nodded my head as a response but at the back of my mind, I was so shocked. How did he know my name? Does he know more about us? "So, do you know about us?", Krillin countered. "Not really. I just got your name somewhere.", he winked. "What do you mean by that? Don't you really know us?", I queried. "Yes, I just knew that you are the son of the greatest known Saiyan, San Goku.", he clarified. "And what were you doing at the park that day? Where did you bring the dragon balls?", I didn't stop. "Hmm, I just did something important.", he remarked. "Something important? Did you summoned Shenlong?", Krillin intruded. But we suddenly heard a beep. It's from my communication device and Bulma is already contacting us. Hello! Bulma!", I answered the call. "Hey, where are you? I thought we'll talk about something so urgent. Why you are still not here? I prepared my equipments now and I still have to look after Trunks. I can't even have Vegeta to do that, you know?", she really sounds so irritated. "Um, O Okay Bulma, we're on our way now.", I stuttered. Then I quickly dropped the call. "Lets go Krillin, Bulma is waiting.", I said. "But how about the lad?", he hesitated. "We will know about him soon. Come on!", I pulled him out. "Okay, lets go then.", he had nothing to do but to agree. If you would ask me, I still don't want to leave that lad. I have to find out who he is and what is his purpous. I really want to go back and talk to him but I also don't want Bulma to get scolded. It'll definitely cause something bad for me and Krillin. She's pretty fearsome when she gets mad so I have no choice but to let that lad go for now. I swear that I will find him. Upon walking, I can think of lots of possibilities about that lad. I know that there's something that we must know before it'll cause any trouble. This place had been so quiet and fine since the day we aftered Cell but how if someone will suddenly appear to ruin everything? Oh Dad, if you are just here, what would you do? Hmm, as usual, I know that you will always stay calm until the enemy is about to arrive while the others are quite taking things so serious. I took a deep sigh with these matters in my mind. I miss you so much Dad. "Hey Gohan, are you alright? We're here already.", Krillin just caught my attention. I knew that we are already standing outside the door of their house. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my Father.", I responded. Krillin patted my shoulder gently and showed a bitter smile. "Everybody misses him Gohan. But you know what, I believe that he's still watching where ever he is right now.", he remarked. "Yes I know that Krillin. I just thought, maybe everything will gonna be easier if he's here.", I replied. "Me too Gohan. He will definitely be the one to encourage and cheer us upp, what ever the problem is.", he agreed We both sighed and stared at the door in front of us. "And what do you think about me? I'm stronger than Kakarot! He is completely stupid because he got killed.", Vegeta intruded from inside their house. "Can you please stop bragging Vegeta and go back inside?", Bulma came out behind him. He immediately obeyed her and left us. Krillin and I laughed while seeing this. He's so tough but he is also afraid with Bulma. "And the two of you, what are you laughing at? Lets go in my laboratory.", she then turned to us. "Ah, yes Bulma we're coming.", we said in unison. We entered to the laboratory and saw all the equipments that Bulma is about to use. "Gohan, you said that you wanna know where the dragon balls are, right?", Bulma started. "Um, yes, exactly.", I nodded. "Okay, lets begin. I still have to do some other things. Krillin, get the Dragon Radar on your left.", she commenced. Krillin obeyed and he immediately helped Bulma on setting up the radar. When it started to function, it shows different big areas, near or far from the city. With this, I can say that the lad had done using those Dragon balls. The question is, what did he wish Shenron to grant for him?. "Gohan, it seems like the Dragon balls are now scattered. Do you think he used it to wish back someone?", Bulma wondered. "Well, if that's the case, we must know who ever it is.", said Krillin. I'm still thinking about it when we heard something sounds so massive. Something like a bomb or anything that had exploded. "Hey, what is going on.", Bulma suddenly stood up and went to their house to check her son. "Bulma, wait for us please.", Krillin and I cried in unison. We run after her and when we reached outside, we found Vegeta, ready to make an action if ever there will be someone who's causing this havoc. "Vegeta, where is Trunks?", Bulma squealed. "I left him inside the house.", Vegeta replied. "Why did you left him alone? What if something bad might happen to him? What are you gonna do ha?", Bulma scolded. Until we heard another boom and it is even stronger now. "Hurry, come inside and take care of your child Bulma. Leave all of this to Vegeta.", Krillin screamed. "Wait, what do you mean, to Vegeta? Won't we help him?", I whispered. "Oh, lets just leave everything to him so we won't be in danger.", Krillin responded. I rolled my eyes then I gave him a sharp look. "Of course I'm just kidding. Come on, lets see what's the explosion all about.", he remarked. We run to the exact spot where we thought the explosion came from. There, we got so shocked of what we found. "No way! How? What is he doing here? How did he come back from the dead?" "You all filthy earthlings! Why are you ranning? Don't you pleasure my present? Come on, ran as long as you can, but don't expect that you would all be able to survive from my retaliation. I'm gonna wipe you all out together with your stupid planet.", the invader howled. I felt my body's trembling so hard due to my surprise and nervous. What are you doing here?


	6. Tryst of Villains

"Seru, you have to come with me.", I pant. "Hmm, what happened to you? Why do you look so rushed?', he wonders. "Well, I went to the clothing store but I realised that I need you to come with me so we can pick for the one that will fit to you.", I explained. Oh, why don't you just fit it to yourself?", he grinned. I rolled my eyes, realising what does he wants to convey. He shoots me a deranging smile while he's exposing his bicepts with a firmly formed muscles. "Errrrrmmmm, Yeah fine. You are the one who has a blessed physique. You're so arrogant. I won't even wonder why if someday you will just get back here with lots of bruises and cuts on your face and even through your body.", I retort. "Oh yeah, as if someone would be able to give me some.", he brags. "What ever! Come on, lets look for your clothes so we could finally take some rest after.", I shrugged. We teleported to the city, to area where I found the clothing store. My working place is not so far from here. Actually I can still see the shop on my position and the people are still rampant and it seems like there's a big turmoil right there. Upon purchasing for Seru's apparels, I notice him acting so uneasy so I came near him to ask. "Hey Man, what's the matter?" He looked at me hesitantly before saying anything. "Aivrous, can't you sense any odd or something extreme around you?" "What do you mean?", I hiss, not wanting anyone to get bothered with our presence. "I can sense some precarious phenomenon and it is not so distant.", he stated seriously. You know what, his words right now confuse me so much. How could I be able to comprehend what he's refering? I'm not like him with the Ki Sense on him. I won't be able to feel any perilous aura. Well, my abilities don't work in such way. There are other members of our clan who possess the said ability but not myself. Turning to the direction of the shop, I saw a very big explosion of something. The group of people began to run with a great panic. "Seru, are you done picking?", I went back to his direction but I found noone. Hey, where the hell is he going? I saw him flying so fast towards the commotion. "Hey, where are you going? Wait for me!", I shouted. I ran immediately and hid myself behind the busy crowd. I can't believe that he didn't think of what may happen if he will be seen by the others. I teleported to the area of panic then looked for Seru around. As I'm trying to get everything in my mind, I saw the lad that I met at the park. He's moving so fast with the other two men and it seems like they are chasing someone. "Gohan, we have to get him immediately before he would cause more damages.", said the guy with dots on his head but has no nose. So I followed them. When we came to the area, I found Seru, standing near the familiar figured supernatural being. Let me see, I guess I've already known about this freak. Hmm, -- Mind is thinking ... Collecting data Tick_Tick_tick_tick_tick_tick Hahaha, that's my brain, making some annalyzation. Nah, I'm just thinking if who is this freaking guy on the view. And! ... I think I already got it. I made everything clear now. Aha! Frieza, from Frieza race,. He's also called as ruthless, powerful, and what ever. Anyway, that is not the thing. I don't care about that right now. We're all in a quite big trouble. "Hey Seru, what are you doing there?", I squealed. "Oh, another poor little being!", Frieza took a sharp glance at me. "Hey Aivrous, you have to get out of here!", Seru exclaimed. "No, I have to help you.", I responded. Gohan and Krillin left to help people to get out of this place. I thought they are going to face Frieza after assuring the safety of everyone to avoid numerous of casualties. Bwwwwwoooooshhhhh A big explosion was heard once again. Ouch! This guy is attacking me without permission. Haha, That's crazy! It isn't necessary to ask permission before you attack someone of course. That's a foolish thing I've ever thought. But seriously. it really hurt me so much. Hey! can you just wait for awhile before attacking again. I'm getting some rest here. "Hey kid! What are you doing? I said you must get out of here.", Seru came to my aid. "Hey Man, I'm not a coward to shrink back and hide on my cage. I think you do really disparage me, don't you?", I defended myself. "Hmm, because I can't see that you can survive from him.", he remarked. I stood up and picked up a rusty metal thing and teleported it through Frieza's head. It caused a deep open wound and the blood had immediately flowed from it. I saw him became so surprised and he took another sharp glance at me. "Aivrous, what was that for?", Seru chuckles. "Ah, nothing. Just want to annoy him.", I replied. "You're a crazy balky. Don't you know that you are just about to die here?", he retorts. "Hmm, the same thing you said before.", I smirked. "What?", he turned so confused. "Nah, never mind. Come on, lets finish this.", I shrugged. "Full of determination ha!", he exclaimed. "As if you never knew about me.", I smiled. "Alright then. As you insist.", he flexed his hand and focused. Ha, I think he's doing the power up mode. Yeah, I got it right because everything around us is now tremendously moving and shaking. Wow! I can't believe I'm noticing this. Anyway gotta have to start to get serious as well. I snapped my fingers and clenched my fist. Hm, I think it'll somehow work. I then wagged my right hand up then released, just like I'm throwing something. My beloved blades came out and went to Frieza's minions' direction. Ha, I can't believe they could just be destroyed by this. I call it, Pin Blast. It's my own move anyway. I teleported myself to the tree behind Frieza because I saw the other minions, taking their vengeance towards me. How really nice to see the blades entering through their head, crashing their brains and their main cores. Hahaha, I'm somehow brutal with that. I noticed Frieza and Seru in a serious confrontation. It is a monster versus a monster battle. Do you want me to describe them from here? Hmm, alright, lets do it while I'm also fighting these ugly crazy minions of Frieza. The freak monster who is now playing with his fingers can be seen. Haha, nope, he isn't playing actually. He is about to fire a Death Beam. Oh no! This is not good. But then I also saw Seru, flying towards him, screaming. "Friezaaaaaaaa!" Huh!?", Frieza looked up and saw the man as well. He's wearing a simple manly Blue Sweater, a yellow denim lower garment which is extended below his knees and a boots. it's kind a lame but it doesn't matter at this moment anyway. Hearing and seeing him, I smiled widely. It seems like Frieza doesn't know him, of course. Right now, I am the only one who knows who he truly is. Seru began to charge a Powerful Ki Beam on his right hand and fired it at Frieza. Upon noticing this, Frieza is shocked as his own attack is coming towards him. He is about to dodge it but unfortunately, it is all too late. The Ki Beam hit him in his right arm. Seru landed in front of the freak and they intensely stared at each other's eyes. "Why you...", Frieza exclaimed angrily as he prepares to give another blow against Seru through his jaw. "I'm not done yet.", said Seru as he managed to fire another Ki beam from his right hand. The monster invader dodged it but Seru followed up another one at Frieza who managed to shun from it again. Seru releases more Energy Beams until the freak guy decided to fire his own Death Beam at this aggressive man. _Boom_ Their attacks collided with one another and eventually created a massive explosion which caused more damage around the whole place. I smiled upon seeing this then said, "Wow! You can do it Man, you can fight him. Remember who you really are. You're the precarious, powerful and perfect being." I clapped my hands slowly and gave Seru a Nice job gesture. I didn't mind if he saw it but I sent the message through his mind so if ever. Seru released his final Ki Beam at Frieza who is now couldn't dodge in time for he is too focused on firing his own Death Beams, causing Seru's attack to solidly hit him on the jaw. "Ou! Awh!" I turned my attention with my real opponents who are now standing near me. Ouch! Arrr, I'm getting so annoyed with these Minions ha. "You will pay for the life of our fellows.", said the ugly guy behind me who is holding a golden knife. "Oh sorry! Badly, I don't have my money with me, you dumbie. Why don't you just sell your knife on the market? I'm sure it'll be too expensive and everyone would want to buy it.", I smirked. I lift myself on a thin air and abruptly kicked him straight to his stomach. My Goodness! They are so unpleasant to look at. Just like their master. I swiftly took the knife and teleported it inside his body where his vitals will definitely get crashed. After that, lifting all the minions left up in the air, I exclaimed as focusing myself through their minds to control it. "Come on, lets dance!" I made them paralyzed with my Telepathy and then because of the unsatisfaction inside me , I finally stopped their hearts from beating and they all fell down. Oh no! I'm getting more brutal. Landing myself on the ground near those dead bodies, I took a very deep sigh while these hands of mine are on my face. It is just so hard for me to believe that I did this! My heart's beating so fast. Getting my breath back, I turned again where the real exquisite fight is occurring. I saw Seru stopped, panting and breathing so hard. Same thing for Frieza but he looks worse because of his body which is bleeding due to the attacks he received. "You will pay for all the destructions you've caused Frieza. Those are absolutely unforgivable.", Seru bawled, the power from him rises due to his anger. A wide smile showed up from my face. Although I'm unable to feel his Ki, I can see the upgrowth of Seru's power as this battle goes on because of those reactions he projects. Apparently, the man is truly getting more furious. Here it goes. Come on, my friend. I know we can do this. Believing that we could win this fight, I'm counting on you and just expect me to be right here to back you up. Ha, I think the real strife is just about to begin.


	7. Unbelievable

"How such a stranger like you know my name?", the freak guy Frieza wondered. Seru aimed at Frieza and punched him across his body. The intruder can't avoid or block, he took every hit instead. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Seru disappeared and gave a hard blow on his back. He went again out of the view then back, delivering a solid kick right through Frieza's stomach, causing him to fly higher and higher to the thin air. _Boom_ Frieza strongly striked on the ground which allowed the explosion that also brought a lot of smoke and dust. Seru and I covered our faces. When the surroundings got cleared, Frieza can be seen with his clothes torn and filled with blood and dirt. He recovered and stood up, glaring at Seru with a complete anger. "How dare you stranger!", he snarled. The confident man smiled and prepared to fight Frieza once again. He powered up more and Frieza prepared as well. Something suddenly caused me to turn around and... "Aivrous, look out!", I heard Seru yelled at me. I reflexively shunned the in coming beams by teleporting myself, miles away from the area. I noticed the beams hit nothing but the void. I looked back on Cell's direction and returned again. "I guess I should be more alert next time. Maybe I may use my telepathy to see and avoid his next movements. I must not be a burden for Seru on this fight.", I said in my mind. "He got to be so lucky with that, Your friend will soon die if he doesn't know how to be careful.", Frieza remarked, trying to lose Seru's focus on the fight. I noticed his face turned so mad. Oh no, this jirk is attemting to ruin Seru's concentration. I threw a big chunk of rock on Frieza's face and said, "Don't think about it Man. You must not lose because of me. I won't let myself to be your laid, just focus on your battle against that twit." Seru gave a wink at me and I rewarded him a Good luck gesture. "Come on Man, just mind the real business.", I exclaimed. So the battle continues. They both regained the tense and initiated another exchange of massive charges. Frieza tried to give Seru a hit but he is fast enough to dodge it. Frieza gave another attempt but the same thing happened. He continued to release his anger but the opponent managed to avoid all of the punches. Frieza is shocked to find his opponent without any trace of damage. "Huh! But How!?" This is impossible! Who really is this stranger?" The desperate villain gave a final punch but Seru abruptly went out of his view and appeared with a surprise solid kick through his chess, making him to cough up blood Of course it is Frieza, he quickly recovered and took his vengeance by kicking the man before him on his chess as well, but he abled to dodge it after a several times. Seru punched Frieza but he worked out to dodge this time. Frieza did the same but Seru shunned it also. The two kept on giving a sock towards each other and evading one another's charges at the same time. "Wow! Look at that! This is quite unbelievable!", I exclaimed. I am so amazed that myself witnesses this kind of tremendous opposition of two powerful beings. How lucky I am to stay alive amidst this uproar. Anyway, my support is for Seru. "Keep it all up Man. You won't get lose by that brute.", I remarked cheerfully.

"Seru looked towards my way and warned me to keep quiet. I heard his voice through my head. "Hey kid, we must not rejoice yet. You should also have to be ready to keep yourself alive." I answered him through telepathy and reminded him of just keep his focus at the fight. He came back to his thing and rested his hands for a bit. He charged his Ki on the left hand then delivered a great powerful Ki charged punch against Frieza.

"Special Delivery" Frieza didn't manage to dodge right in time and Seru's fist connected straight to his chess. "Aaaaah!", he cried. He then flew backward and fell on the ground again. "Grrrrr!", he growled outrageously as he regained himself and got up. You know what, I'm starting to get so concerned now. The fight seems to be getting longer and the place is already devastated. What shall we do to fix everything after this? Precisely, many would ask and ask what happened. Oh wait, I think I saw something or someone and it just hides around us. If that so, I believe that what ever and who ever he is, he can survive all of this extreme released power from Frieza and Seru and maybe he is also a Saiyan, Frieza's company, or any other supernatural being. I need to find out that something or someone. I know he's here and if ever he is an enemy as well, I will immediately take him down by myself. Wait a second! I can hear something from Frieza's mind. "It's time!" "it's time to use my Golden form. Ahahahaha!" " I will defeat him." No way! Seru should know about this. But, would he be able to have a match? Hmm, no no no no no! I have to thrust him instead of having a doubt. this childish dumbie can do it though. We will go back to the forest safe and sound. I will also cook Ramen for him as promised. Yes, that's it, he will win. I saw the grin through Frieza's face and I can also see his imagining about Seru being defeated by his own hands. "What's that grin?", asked Seru. "Oh, you're about to find out. Ahahahahaha!", Frieza replied and laughed so maniac while also preparing to power up. "Seru!", I called. "Hey Man, he's gonna change in to his Golden Form.", I explained. "Raaaaaaaaa!", Frieza screamed with might as he reveals his Golden form. His body glowed and started to transform. I can feel my body trembles upon seeing this. Oh, my! I really hate it! This can't be happening. "Well, I think I have no choice but to show my own true form", Seru said as he gets ready. "Oh no!", I screamed. "Don't, Don't! THis is bad. I can't take to see it. I don't know if I would be able to help myself but..." I run away with a strange look on my face. No, I can't help it. Errrrr, what is happening with me? Maybe you are all getting so confuse and can't understand but Hey, I don't even understand myself, you know? This is so crazy! I really hate it. "I'm so sorry Aivrous! You'r completely a moron. Just go away so you can save yourself. That's quitely the right thing to do.", I heard Seru's mind. I guess he saw me running away. "Raaaaaaaaaaaa!", he squealed. I looked back where they are then I saw My Friend. His body glowed as it begins to change and increase his power drastically. Oh, yeah, I'm such a fool! I shouldn't leave him, we must fight and win this together. What am I thinking? Arrrrr, I'm so dumb! I hit my head then gathered my energy to teleport myself back to my previous place. I'm sorry for running away Bro! It's just..." _Boom_ A big loud explosion interupted my serious speech of appologies. "Aaaaah!", I covered my face to protect myself. They both finished their transfiguration and, the whole place likewise because of their massive impacts. "Frieza!", Seru bawled in his now deep and monstrous voice. Frieza the Freak guy just laughed at him. "Ahahahahahahahaha" "So this, is your real form. Ha! As if that will be enough to defeat me. And this is mine which is absolutely better than yours, see? Its color is gold, thus my reall form is called, Golden Frieza. You have no match for me Ahahahahaha!" Seriously, I already clench my fist right now, ready to punch his face. This rogue is so arrogant. He's too proud of his golden form. Anyway, I know that Cell is better than him. It doesn't matter how they look like, it is not the reall basis of being great. "Don't judge anyone by their appearance", Seru remarked. "How dare you, Frieza! Your form may look quite beautiful. But is it powerful enough?", I howled, my rage gets more nurtured. "It's over, Frieza!", Seru screamed. He charged his right fist with his ki and threw a punched to Frieza but the freak disappeared, surprising Seru. "W... What?" Frieza delivered a hard and powerful sock on Seru's chess that caused him to cough up blood. He then seconded it with a strong and mighty kick right through his stomach which made him fly up in the air. Seru's heavy body fell on the ground with a great impact that caused a crater on it. "Seru!", I called him full of worry. No, no, no! This can't be! "Oh, it seems like your friend over their is utterly worried about you.", Frieza pointed at me. "How sad! Because you're going to die. Ahahahahaha, wahahahahahaha!", Frieza chuckled as he charges a greatly potent Death Beam. "Seru, no!", I loudly cried in my mind. "Don't die, please! You shouldn't die! You just began to live.", I silently wailed. Frieza finally released his deadly Death Beam at Seru who got hit but has no energy left to growl the pain. His omnipotence dropped and he returned to his base form. "I... Can't... Defeat... Him...", Seru murmured before he shut his eyes and lost his consciousness at last. "No!!", I hailed, losing out of my own sanity. My eyes widened, as I can't really believe of what just happened. "He killed.." "Frieza..." "Frieza..."" "FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!", I screamed. No, I can't take it anymore. The pure rage and anger increases inside me and it causes me to lose my mind. No, please! No, please! I don't want that power to take over me. I will no longer be Aivrous. But... "You're a monster! You're a monster!" Get away from us please!" " Don't hurt us!" You're quite a monster Aivrous." You can do nothing with that. No matter how hard you try to hide it, your power is inside, waiting to eat the whole of you." No. that is not true! Please, but I can't help it right now. I'm losing my control. No! "Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo! Hehhh! FFFFriezaaaaaaaaaaa! Hrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhh!" ... And Aivrous got lose himself. He is about to take Frieza down. He now knows nothing but his anger that made his real power took the whole of him. -- Author's Note; Hi guys! It's me, your Author. I hope you really enjoy this story as of now. Oh well, I have to appologize if I made this chapter a bit boring. You know, I really try so hard to make it as good as I could. Anyway, I have to give the around of applause to, @Gold-Credit-Card ,for the most idea of this chapter. Thanks for your cooperation! I'll try my very best to give you a good story, as this is also your request. Dear Readers, what do you think is about to happen? How about Aivrous? Lets find out to the next chapter. Seeya!


	8. The Great Power of Ire

"What? What is that? It's incredible.", Frieza said in awe, seeing Aivrous who is now losing himself Aivrous inhaled a lot of air and released all of his anger in one scream. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Baaaaaaaaaaang_ A great thunder is heard together after a frightening lightning passed through Frieza. Aivrous also created a huge fire that burned Frieza's complete clothing. Accompanying his pure rage, the flames surround his body as he screams. "So, this is your power ha.", Frieza said. "How dare you! FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", he repeats several times. _Baaaaaaaaaang_Baaaaaaaaaang_Baaaaaaaang_Baaaaaaaaaaaaang_Baaaaaaaaang_ Another set of raging thunders heard and the fire gets bigger and hotter. A large portion of the place has been burned and the sky gets dark. "So now you're out of your mind. You're destroying the place by your subversive omnipotence.", Frieza mouthed as he tries to avoid those in coming lightnings and flames which are uncontrollably directing to him from Aivrous. When Aivrous stopped screaming and howling, his aura remains dancing and glowing violently which is being projected by those flames around him. He can no longer distinguish the difference of light and darkness, good and evil, joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, and serenity and fury. He doesn't hear anything, exept for those people's imputations about him. "A monster!"... He will gonna destroy all of us.!"... "He's a threat to our race."... He's a destroyer!"... We must not let him to hang out with others."... "We should hide about his reall power."... "Aivrous, you cannot play outside anymore."... "Please! Help us! He's going to turn all of us in to ashes."... "No, please! Don't hurt us!"... "Aivrous, you are a monster. You cannot avoid the truth."... "Amonster will always be a monster."... "You're a monster! A monster! A destroyer! A threat!"... In the middle of all this, he suddenly heard a voice in his conscious. "Aivrous, you're a moron. You're so pathetic with that." Yeah, it's Seru's voice which suddenly reminded him of something. He then said to himself, "No, what is this? What am I doing? I'm just proving that they are right about me. No, that is not true. I'm not a monster. Seru is not a monster. They shouldn't call us that way. I'll show it. We are not monsters." He finally remembered what was going on before he lost. He recalled his friend, falling on the ground. "The real thing is, I have to kill him. I have to after that freak who killed my only friend. Seru, I will take my vengeance for you. I will end Frieza.", he said to his mind, making his fury to get nurtured. The lad walks towards Frieza, but he is more aware than he was awhile ago. His flames keep on growing around him but he stopped the huge fire that burns the area. The desperate psychic stared at Frieza intensely and remarked. I will kill you Frieza" The freak enemy chuckled,"Ahahahahaha, you, killing me? That's a d..." "Aaaaaaaaaaah!", Frieza suddenly cried. Aivrous delivered a mighty burning punch to Frieza's jaw by his blazing fist. He doesn't mind if he will kill Frieza. That's what he truly wants right now. Seeing Frieza in pain makes him smirk. "What's wrong Frieza? Can't take that punch? If you can't take it, I can't take you too. The way you kill, the way you destroy, it's untalkable and unforgivable.", Aivrous scolded. "How can someone like him be this strong?", Frieza queried in his mind. "No, this is impossible. I'm the only mightiest. I am Lord Frieza, Emperor of the U..." Frieza doesn't get to finish his ranting as Aivrous continuously sock him while he's in a deep concentration. He doesn't just receive solid blows from Aivrous, those are accompanied with high voltages and a very hot burning flames. Not only that. He quickly teleported himself which made him disappeared from Frieza's eyes surprisingly. He went back with a full charged punch on his blazing fists. He abruptly released it right through Frieza's back which caused a badly broken bone. "Ouch!", Aivrous felt the pain on his imagination. "Wait, did I break his bone? Well, Sorry Frieza but you made me so mad. You just got what you deserve" Aivrous flames suddenly gets cooling down slightly but he didn't let that happened. He remained his flaming projection especially when he recalled Seru, dying on Frieza's ruthless hands. His rage rises and he can't help it once again. He walked to get near Frieza who is now enduring the pain of his broken bone. He also tried to use his telepathy to make Frieza paralyzed. "Sorry Frieza! Likewise, it is all your fault.", Aivrous said. "Ahahahahahahaha, wahahahaha, hahahahaha!", Frieza chuckles, giving Aivrous a deranging grin. "Look right over there kid. You really make me laugh for too much.", Frieza grinned, pointing at somewhere. "What are you trying to say?", Aivrous scowled. "Hahaha, you keep on getting so angry towards me but look at also what've you done with your friend.", he's pointing at Seru's direction Aivrous followed the direction and his eyes is widened when he saw Seru's body, burning gradually due to the fire that he caused "No, this isn't true! No!", he wooped. "Ahahahaha, hahahahaha!", Frieza kept on laughing. "Haaaaaaa! Hehhh, FRIEZAAAAAAAH!", Aivrous shouted outrageously. He's flame started to get bigger again and the fire sets once more. He's fierce lightning began to clout everywhere. He is now getting so destructive. He's no longer the calm, calculating and cool Aivrous. He suddenly turned in to someone he never meant to be. It is just his power, taking over him. What kind of being he truly is? ... "Aivena went to her brother, Aivrous who is playing alone at the garden. She called her brother's attention and looked at him gently. "Aivena, what's with you?", Aivrous queried. "Um, nothing. I just wanna ask you to come play with me.", Aivena answered. "Aren't you going to your friends?", Asked Aivrous. "Hmm, maybe I just want to play with you this time. Besides, you've been playing here all by yourself for almost everyday. Don't you want to make some friends outside?", Aivena said, looking at her brother with sadness through her eyes Aivrous looked at her the same way she does, then he answered. "Mamma said that I cannot go outside." "Hey, did she really say that?", Aivena shocked. "Hmm, she said that I must stay here at our house.", Aivrous explained. "But why?", Aivena wondered. "I don't know. She looks so mad that night.", Aivrous remarked with the gloom on his figure. Aivena sat on the rock near her brother and took him to snuggle. Aivrous looked at his sister and asked. "Aivena, did I do something wrong? Why Mamma and Papa seem to be mad at me?" "Hey, don't think like that. You did nothing wrong Aive.", Aivena replied. "But they seem to be not wanting to have me around.", Aivrous began to cry his tears abundantly. "Aivrous, don't think about it, alright?", she whispered. She used the Telepathy to make Aivrous fall asleep. She controlled his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. When Aivrous fell asleep, she started to recount everything that happened few days ago clearly on her head. Even herself cannot avoid to feel some fear towards it. She doesn't know what happened to Aivrous. She keeps on asking why. Is her brother really a monster? That day, the whole family of Renzvurg is having vacation on a beach. It was the first time they've been there. Each of them is feeling so excited to play at the sea, especially the children of Ava and Aivenero. "Aivena, please keep your eyes on your siblings, okay?", Aiva confided to her daughter. "Yes Mama, don't worry. Just leave them to meee They'll be alright..", Aivena assured. "Mama, can we play at the sea?", the twin uttered eagerly in unison. "Oh, okay. Just at the shallow areas. Your Papa will teach you to swim later.", Aiva smiled. "Yahoo! Thanks Mama!", the twin said before they run to the seashore. "Be careful kids!", Aiva reminded. Aiva turned her attention to Aivena. She fixed her hair then let her to play as well. Aivena doesn't want to play on the water so she just sat on the shore and played with the sand. After a few minutes, while she's making a sandcastle, she heard some children who are having an argument. "Hey, you're both freaks. You shouldn't play with us.", a kid in a white shirt said. "Don't hurt my brother!", Aivren screamed. Upon hearing this, Aivena stood up and went to the arguing children. She saw five taller kids, who are hanging together to fight against her siblings. "Aivrous, Aivren, don't use your powers, okay.", she sent a message to them through telepathy. "Hey, what are you doing with my brothers? Did they do something unpleasant to you?", Aivena shouted. The children stopped and looked at each other. Aivena is reading their minds and she saw what the other one is thinking. "Um, these two tried to punch us when we didn't allow them to join.", the tallest kid said. "No, that is not true! We haven't done anything to each of them Aivena. We didn't hurt them.", said Aivrous. "No, you're a liar! You intended to push me through the water so I'll get drowned.", the other one squealed, pretending that he's crying. "It didn't happened. You're lying!", Aivren intruded. "Na, you two are both liar.", the five bawled in unison. Aivrous gets mad and he really wants to use his power against those brats. Aivena have noticed it so she abruptly took Aivrous and Aivren away from the sea. "Aivrous, I said you shouldn't show them your powers. Don't let your anger to take all of you.", she murmured to his ears. "But Aivy, they are lying. We didn't hurt them. They were the one who did it to us.", Aivrous objected. "Come on Aivrous, lets just leave to avoid any trouble.", Aivena insisted. The two obeyed and they left the shore. On their way back to the cottage, someone threw a knife and it stagged Aivren. Aivrous saw it, his face turned so shocked. "Aivren!", Aivena squealed. "No, how dare they!", Aivrous scolded. Aivena took his hand to avoid him from doing something unnecessary due to his ire. "Aivrous, don't!", Aivena cried. But... "Hehhhh, you will pay for hurting my brother!", Aivrous furiously bawled. Aivena lost his hands and she was so shocked on the next things followed. She suddenly saw lightnings and a huge fire forming in front of her. She also noticed the lightning hit those children directly and they fell on the ground. "Ah ah ah ah ! Mama! Papa!", she squealed, running with Aivren on her arms. ""Aivy, stay inside the cottage. We will get Aivrous.", Aivenero commanded. The couple rushed to their son. "Aivrous! That's enough!", Aivenero shouted. "Aivrous, you must stop it.", Aiva seconded. No matter how hard they try, Aivrous is strong enough to drive them away. He is not on his sanity. He cannot hear and understand them. The children already died and the beach is also burning. He is utterly perilous. "Aiva, the telepathy. Make him sleep. Now!", Aivenero ordered. Aiva immediately followed and tried to use her telepathy to Aivrous. Fortunately, it worked and led the raging child to serenity. He fell asleep on Aiva's arms and they took him back to the cottage.


	9. Lost

Aivrous is gone. He's completely taken over by his gradge and the very strange destructive omnipotence inside him. The poor lad can now merely see an enemy before him. He just do nothing but to release those unrestrainable incandescent flames and sharp lightnings. "What a little poor being! And now he's just an untidy wild ruinous monster.", Frieza stated, noticing Aivrous. "You ended their lives and you would still do more someday with that power inside you", "Hiyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Haaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaawaaaaaahaaaaaa!", Aivrous keeps on howling. He blazes more and more and also destroys more and more. "You're nothing but a monster!" He Heard to his brain. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah, hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed once again. The blazing man takes charges towards the ruthless enemy which cause him more damages. Frieza tries to escape from the raging sharp lightnings but he doesn't have enough stored energy to use. For him, the thought that if he will use it to avoid those uncontrolled assaults from Aivrous, he won't be able to give a finishing hit. "You Have To Die! ... NOW!!!", Aivrous howled. "One day in your life, no matter how hard you try to hide and live your life so fine, the monster inside you will eventually be triggered by your nature, your emotions and you will no longer be the person who you think you are." memories keep on flasheing. "Ahahahahahahaha, hahahahaha, haaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaaaaa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!", he chuckles so crazy. Another flaming punch hit Frieza accompanied with an electric shock. "Ahhhhhhhh!", he cried. "You will pay for everything!", Aivrous exclaimed. "Hahh, I don't think you still know what you're doing.", Frieza scowled. Aivrous teleported and hit Frieza with a solid kick. He then used Pin Blast and let the blades to make Frieza suffer even more. But wait, he is not contented yet. He formed a huge ball of fire and lightning through the air while letting it to dance and get larger as it spins around. After more minutes, he finally got so satisfied with his creation which is now as big as the ship Frieza uses to ride on. "You can never escape the truth Aivrous.", he heard again in his head. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!", Aivrous bawled then he released the huge explosive ball. The place is now filled with lots of ashes of burning trees, and everything surrounds it. A big and thick smoke covered the whole area even Frieza. You can just see nothing around but a completely burned premise. Frieza grabbed the chance to recover from his injuries as he remains inside the smoke. He snapped his broken bone and made it back to its normal composition before he got up. Meanwhile, since Aivrous thought that he already won, the flame that surrounds his body starts to cool down gradually. He is actually about to fly away from the place when he noticed Frieza, standing with an enough power on him. "No, don't tell me he.. Recovered... But how..", he didn't managed to finish his sentences for Frieza abruptly scourged him with an utterly hard punch directly on his chess that pushed him up higher and higher through the air then fell on the ground immediately in a very firm strike and it caused an explosion of dusts and smoke. _Boomm_ When the smoke subsided, it revealed a weakened and in almost dead state body. "Ahahahahahahaha!", Frieza laughed with a very wide grin on his face, seeing that he finally took the two down. Also, feeling that his Golden form decreases the power it contains already, he returned to his base form, panting and chasing his breath difficultly. He decided to leave the place with the two laying poor bodies. He said, "You two are still fortunate because you didn't disappear and you still have your poor bodies. And now, I'm leaving and if ever we would meet again, you will no longer get a chance to stay alive and survive. Ahahahaha" Then he left and flew away, looking for his ship in the sky so he could take a rest. The place was left with nothing but the two bodies and ashes and devastated. A few minutes after Frieza left, Gohan and Krillin came back and saw what happened. "Oh no!", Krillin exclaimed. "What shall we do? The place is now completely destroyed.", said Gohan, his eyes wander around. "Hmm, maybe lets just give the lead to the authorities. Good thing that we saved those people from here, at least the casualties have been reduced.", Krillin sighed. "Um, guess you're right. Come on, lets go and give them a report.", Gohan agreed. They decided to roam around the place which is utterly wrecked to gather informations they should write on a report. The two tried to look for some important details and also to check if there is someone who was been killed by the explosion. Upon searching around, they wonder as well about what happened during their absence. Krillin, do you think there was someone who fought Frieza?", Gohan suddenly spoke. "Not so sure Gohan. We can never forget how mighty he was. Even Goku had a hard time to take him down. If ever there was someone who attempted to fight against him, I don't think that he could stay alive as of now.", Krillin explained. "Yeah, that's true.", he agreed "Excuse me! May I know who are you gentlemen? Do you leave around here?", a woman appeared behind them. "Yes, we leave not too far from here. How about you, what should be a woman like you is doing in a devastated place like this? Did you just come?", Krillin responded. "Oh, yeah, I just came awhile ago then I saw the two of you so it somehow made me think that maybe it is just fine If I'll try to ask.", stated the woman. "Of course it'll be fine for us. What do you want to know?", Gohan gave a slight smile towards her. "Um, Have you seen a lad in here? He's about 15 years of age right now, tall, about 167 cm, with shiny browneyes and yellow hair.", the woman said. "Oh, we haven't seen anyone yet. Actually, me and Gohan are searching for any casualty in this area. As you can see, a destructive phenomenon just occurred here.", Krillin answered. "Ah, okay. Thank you so much! Sorry for the inconvenience!", the woman remarked before she leave the two. "Oh, not a problem it's alright.", Gohan replied. When the woman left, they continued to examine the huge area. It was all filled with thick ashes and some segments of those collapsed establishments. Likewise, they found Frieza's minions' corpses, cluttering at the particular spot. "Krillin, look at them. Aren't they Frieza's minions?", Gohan cried. "Yes, you're right Gohan. I can clearly recall their ugly faces. Hahahahaha!", Krillin chuckles as he takes glances to the poor lifeless figures on their view. "Who did this to them? He was somehow strong to be able to take these freaks in their situation right now. What do you think, Gohan?", Krillin skeptically stated. "Um, perhaps that person possesses a great omnipotence. He is maybe some kind of a strong willed or an alien otherwise.", Gohan commented. Krillin went on the further areas and Gohan run after him. "Wait for me Krillin!" Their investigation continued until the sun sets. When they already scanned the whole burned place, the two left with all the data gathered which they thought must be included in the report. -- Hmm, I can't believe that I would be able to see that again. One of those reasons why I left my family, is to find answers. These dreadful things about our family, our powers and about Aivrous must have a solution. I walked towards his direction to get his body which is now next to another that seems to be burning gradually. No wonder, this is caused by Aivrous' gradge. But... "Um, Aivy, do you need some help?", Riku asked from behind me. He is my friend and our neighbor. Even though he knew about my powers, Riku didn't seem to be afraid of me. "Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it.", I replied. Riku went near to help me carrying these bodies. "Um, Aivy, are we really going to take even the burning one?", he queried. I turned on his direction and tossed him a slight smile. "Hmm, lets see." "Aivy, do you think he is a Saiyan or something?", Riku asked. "Well, I'm not sure Riku, but if that so, he must be completely dead right now, don't you think?", I replied. "Oh! Yes, I guess you're right. This one is now actually starting to regenerate itself from the damages caused by the fire. Maybe he is more than a Saiyan.", Riku concluded. "You know what, this being somehow gives me some sort of curiosity.", I beamed. "So, you really want to take him with us?", Riku hissed. I took another look on what he's referring to. Actually, although it looks like the way I said, a life force can still be felt within it which honestly gives me some wonder. Surely, there must be something so unwanted in this man. "Yes, we will take it with us. Besides, I guess my brother knows that man.", I chuckled slightly. "Um, alright.", he nodded. "Hehe, come on Riku, we should leave before the others see us.", I demanded. "Okay Aivy, As you wish, lets go now.", he tittered. We began to get away out of the place with the unconscious bodies, leading to the house where I used to live in for how many years. "Riku, look at him. Does the burning body recover it's original composition?", I suddenly spoke which truly startled him. "Huh! Um, yes, I can see it.", he responded,. "Ehahaha! Don't be so silly Riku. I'm just teasing.", I chuckle. "Yeah, I know. You've been always like that ever since.", he breathed deeply. "But seriously, I just can't believe that a burning body is now healing itself right in front of me. Isn't it so creepy to see?", I said. "Really? Are you truly saying that?", he scowled. "Hey! Maybe I came from a family of psychics but it doesn't mean that I've already witnessed a lot of pretty horrifying things same with this one.", I grouched.We continued walking while I'm grimacing to show my annoyance towards him. Oy! Are you mad?", he truckles me. "No I'm not. Do I look like mad? Why would I be mad at you?", I groaned. "Then why you're acting like that?", he cried. "Hmm, let me guess for awhile.", I bluff. "I'm so sorry, okay? I didn't really mean to offend you. Please believe me.", he pleaded. "Ahahahaha, why do you really take it so serious Man? Aren't you still used to it?", I scoffed. "Yeah fine, what ever!", he growels. Well, he oftenly gets so upset because of me but what I really admire about him is his patience and tolerance. No matter how hard I use to pull his leg, Riku would always manage to hangout with me after all. Therefore, even though I was so lonely then, having this guy around somehow had helped me out to feel better. Anyway, after some kind of long trip walking going to the place where we reside, Riku and I had finally arrived, panting and feeling thirsty. We're here at last!", Riku remarked while chasing his breath. "Uncle, may we come in? Are you here?", I called on, knocking hardly through the door . Shortly, someone opened the door. "Aivena, Riku, it's nice to know you're both safe. You utterly made me so worry.", Uncle exclaimed. He then noticed the bodies we're carrying. "Wait! Is that..." "Yes Uncle, we found them at the turmoil.", I answered. "I see. Come on, lets go inside and treat their injuries.", Uncle let us in.


End file.
